


Jam Session

by coy_koi



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Choking, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Drug Use, Hotel Sex, In Public, Large Cock, Marijuana, Movie Reference, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Musicians, Orgasm Control, Public Display of Affection, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strip Tease, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, clit worship, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coy_koi/pseuds/coy_koi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The musicians are enjoying their jam session in a crowded, smoky bar, not noticing they are being watched by Tom, sitting in the corner. Later on, he walks over to congratulate the girls on their performance, going out of his way to express his praise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jam Session

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaterOvaries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterOvaries/gifts).



> Okay, so here it is, finally. A threesome story which I’ve promised to write some time ago, but it turned out to be a lot longer and more demanding than I thought it’ll be. It’s probably the filthiest piece of smut I’ve ever written in my life, and I only hope the readers will know how to enjoy such blatant pornography. 
> 
> Written for the lovely LaterOvaries (search for her!)

If you focused your eyes on the ray of crimson light that was slitting the billowing smoke, you could almost envision a perfect sunset, the rich play of colours across the sky… or so thought the green eyed girl, absentmindedly flicking the thick bass strings whilst getting lost in her red vision. A loud clanking of the glasses brought her back, and she blinked several times before taking in her surroundings:   
The vast room of the club was packed with people, groups sitting at their joint tables, chattering among themselves, a few couples stroking each other’s arms, kissing chastely, whispering dirty nothings to their lovers. An array of darkened colours of their clothes, the subtle shine of dresses’ sequins, loosened ties, gleaming black of the leather jackets mixed with the red light of the overused reflectors.  
She glanced at her friend, the drummer, who was waving her head with the slow beat of the jazzy number they were maintaining, before catching her gaze and smiling, winking.

Drummer girl’s thoughts travelled back to couple of weeks ago, when the two friends first entered the place, invited by the smoky, dark atmosphere and the huge carpet on the middle of the floor, which held various instruments. A band bustled throughout the place, setting down their equipment.

  
The girls smiled at each other and proceeded to take couple of places at the bar, ordering a nice cold beer, and excitedly awaiting the concert.   
The place was slowly getting crowded, along with the alt rock rhythm of the gig – they were unexpectedly good. The drinks were flowing, wooden surface of the bar resonating the sound of being repeatedly met with an empty bottom of the shot glasses. Girls talked about being in love with the place, with the band, with the prospect of coming there more often.

The liquor worked it’s magic, and they ended up talking to the band, giving much needed praise, admitting they are also musicians, although nothing too serious, they’ve quit their bands, and are playing just for fun.

Before packing their equipment, the very Velvet Underground looking alt rockers offered the girls their instruments, to have fun, to fuck around and have a celebratory drink after the owners kick the drunken crowd out.

They started playing, picking out songs from the backs of their minds, humming and thrumming their revered apparatus. Before everybody even realised, it was 8 AM, and the group arranged to meet again, jam together, as often as possible. And so they did. A week later, the girls stormed in, hugging their new friends, buying each other beers and settling at their places to listen to the new set of songs.

A break came along, and so did the time to try out their practiced fingers and hands in front of the crowd. Wanting to avoid scherzo, the girls started out a tested blues session, only to enjoy whistles and occasional claps from the audience – as their little interlude play differed in both tempo and the melodies from their well-practiced predecessors.   
The night was wasted away afterwards, drinking and avoiding crass, drunken middle-aged men and their wife-cheating pendants.

And now, their opportunity finally came along, when the alt rockers asked them to play for a couple of hours before they arrive from their recording business.

The girls were excited beyond reason, they had to work out a frame of songs, the theme upon which to build the evening, try to avoid monotony. After a heated discussion, they concluded the best course of action would be to _get their money and buy their medicine_ : some marijuana. A thick, lazily rolled European style joint was brought to its death in the small stall of the bathroom, among giggles and heavy breathing, as the girls inhaled deeply and concentrated on what was to come.

The effects were mellow and soothing, and the session started out with counting and playing an upbeat double stop slap bass and drum jam, to heat up the audience. It worked.   
The girls smiled to each other and continued their session, each one pausing every now and then to drag a smoke of the cigarette or a sip of the beer.

Music worked its magic, and with the relaxed high spirits, the evening continued, thick strings of the bass flirting with a very funky rhythm, making the bass player smile, bite her lip and wink at the drummer. Oh the music worked another level of enchantment, where the satisfaction and the constant concentration dissipated throughout the bodies of the players, and our girls had their low, vibrating thrums and sounds reverberating throughout them, arousing the heat – it served as a proper turn on.

The drummer grinned knowingly, and slapped the cymbals with a sweet frown on her face, her thighs tightening with loud thunks of the bass drum, fingers rolling the sticks between them before creating a solid slam against the snare.

She was brought from her memories just when the bass girl looked at her again, wondering where to take the jam now, from its lighter, slower part. Their minds has loosened to the effect of the drug, and they both felt the music join the play of the light and the sound in the room, travelling away as their limbs automatically continued the session of their own accord.

  
  


He entered the dark place some time ago, drawn by the dragged low sounds and the chatter of the people, seating himself at the abandoned corner table, looking around himself to glance at the crowd, before his eyes fell to the musicians duo. Only now he noticed they were women. A drummer and a bass guitar player. He smacked his lips in surprise and relaxed into the chair, squinting to get a better look. His eyeline was suddenly blurred with the shape of a waiter greeting him.  
"Scotch. Straight, no ice."

He mumbled and focused on the women. Oh my, it was not an unpleasant sound. The girls drew out their funky melodies, which vibrated through the place, drowning the conversation of the crowd. His foot began tapping with the beat, his lips tightening with the sudden realisation the players were easy on his eyes as well as ears: the red light silhouetted their bodies, interrupted by the movements of their hands.  
The bass girl lowered her head to observe closely the complicated pattern of her fingers on the strings, and her long, straight black hair fell down in front of her, hiding her face.   
He tapped his finger on his lip, when his drink arrived. After a burning sip eased through his throat, he sighed and took off his leather jacket.

A loud laugh from the drummer followed the increase in the beat, and the bass player threw her head back, revealing a smile, as their tempo grew more consistent. The increase was interrupted by the funky bass solo, as the raven haired girl began undulating her body in a most inappropriate manner. His eyebrow lifted up as his eyes followed the sway of her hips, which pressed her lower body into the back of the guitar, and he smiled to himself. However, his smile was washed off when the drummer got up and he realised she was wearing a short skirt which revealed shapely thighs as she leaned over to take a sip of the beer. He swallowed another sip as he watched her return to her sit and grin, before rolling her sticks and joining in the rhythm.

The bass player took a step closer and threw her head back, mouthing silent words as she continued playing, the light now falling directly on her, and he could, with a most pleasant grit of his jaw, see the beads of sweat sliding down the skin of the neck and dissappearing into her cleavage, which was accentuated by a very large cut of her dark green shirt.

He glanced the place again, inhaling thick, smoky air that danced across the packed room, obviously being one of the symbols of the club: the dark, rock’n’roll anonymity where you don’t use your real name, or your real opinions, but rather indulge in the role-playing interaction – something he understood well. Something he seemed to like more than he cared to admit. After all, what was he doing here?  
Gulping down the contents of the glass and waving for more, he returned to observing the two players. They seemed to really get into it, swaying around, stomping their legs and twitching their shoulders along the slapped beats. He stared at the drummer, and, remembering the shortness of the skirt, he straightened up to try to view how on Earth could she play like that, but he couldn’t see anything. After awhile, he decided he had to get a better look, so he pushed his way to the bar, and letting his jacket lay across a stool, he leaned against the wood, hissing at the enjoyable sizzle of the scotch, finally focusing on the players from a more promising angle.

And oh Lordy, did the promise fulfill: He finally had a clear view of the red light clad thighs of the drummer girl, and with a lick of his lips he observed the muscles heaving with the tap of her leg on the bass drum, smiling to himself. Her face was aglow, eyes closed in a pleasurable concentration, as did the eyes of the bass player, her hair once again flying back as she leaned her head, resuming the thrusting movements of her pelvis. The scene was enchanting, and he could not believe the crowd – so little of them seemed to notice what he did, and so many were caught up in their own conversation.

  
  


But even he did not know the extent of their enchantment – synaesthesis of the sensations, pushed on by the ceaseless beat, enriched by the mellow high of their minds. Their senses had free reigns in distributing the vibrations as they saw fit: thrumming throughout the wombs, travelling through legs, jerking the knees. It was not hard to conclude the girls did not completely consciously performing their lewd little movements.

The drummer opened her eyes, to scan the crowd, and at last, she noticed the main band members sitting at a table, waving to her. She grinned at them, and stared at the bass player until their eyes met, to which she motioned to the band, and the bass player girl greeted them with pursed lips. Slowly, wrapping up the beat, agreeing with the naked thighs drummer, she approached the microphone, alerting the crowd their little gig was over, and they were giving the spotlight to the amazing alt rockers. The crowd clapped, whistled, and the girls took each other’s hands, bowing down and waving, before hopping to the side to make room for the band.

They stood there a little more, mesmerized still, before walking to the bar, hand in hand, and throwing their heads down to the wood, exhilarated by the post-high. They ordered a nice cold pitcher of beer and wiped the sweat from their foreheads, hugging each other happily, before turning their heads to listen to the announcement of the band.

"Hey you two!"

They turned their head around to see a barista slapping two shots of tequila down in front of them.

"Tequilas. Tall guy, your three o’clock, beard, black T-shirt." She yelled over the noise and continued taking other orders.

The girls stood up on their bar stools to view over the long line of people seated there, noticing nothing – until they saw a raised hand, waving at them. Squinting their eyes, they noticed the outlines of the tall man getting up and walking to them. As he approached, they saw more:

A taut, proud frame, curly hair, Van Dyke style beard, prodding blue eyes, a lean body.

They stood still when he finally stood in front of them, a wide grin on his face.

"Hello there! I hope I’ve not annoyed you, just wanted to send you girls a drink for the best gig I’ve heard in quite awhile."

He stretched out his hands. The girls’ eyes dropped down, to view incredibly long, slim fingers inviting them for a handshake. They took them, shook them, and finally smiled at the flattering stranger.

"Thank you so much!" The drummer girl yelled, grinning back, gripping his bigger hand.

"Yeah, you’re being very kind, we were just fucking around until the actual band arrives!" The bass girl replied, shaking her head modestly.

The man’s sincere smile turned into a smirk as he thought: _Oh you were definitely *fucking* around._

"So, are you in a band or something?"

"Oh no, we just moved to town, job hunting. We met these guys couple of weeks ago, and they invited us to fill in for them."

"I never would have guessed, though. You’re seriously good. Is that a set of your own?"

"It’s an improv, mostly, building up on some classical rock/jazz/funky beats."

"Well, I think you’re amazing. To that?" He asked, raising his glass up and motioning to their shots.

They laughed, having forgotten about them, and took them in their hands, all three glasses clinking together, before the girls caught each other’s smiling eyes, and downed their shots.

"Ah! Thank you for that!" The bass girl yelled.

"Another two?" He asked.

"Hey, slow down, we’re already having beer, man" She replied, grinning.

"Yeah, are you trying to get us drunk?" Drummer girl added teasingly. He giggled, his tongue sticking between his teeth.

"Well, next one’s on me. Consider it a token of my appreciation for the gig."

The drummer girl shifted on her chair, his eyes immediately following the motion, to catch a subtle slide of her skirt. The bass girl noticed the drop of his gaze over the rim of her pitcher, and she darted a look at her friend, who licked her lips knowingly. The bass girl squinted at her.

_It’s on, slut,_ she thought.

And thus, the game began.

"So, I didn’t catch your name." She said, putting down the pitcher and, shifting her long hair behind her shoulders, she placed her elbows on the bar behind her.

The stranger looked at her, his eyes wandering to observe the set of movements, and, much to her satisfaction, the piercing blues fell down to where she wanted them: her breasts. In a blink of a second, his eyebrow shot up.

_She is not wearing a bra_ , he noticed. He gritted his jaw, to regain clear mind.

"Oh, I’m so sorry, girls. I’m Tom."

He stretched out his hand. The bass player took it, grinning.

"I’m Louise."

“ _So nice_ to meet you, Louise.” Tom replied, barely keeping himself from darting his eyes to her breasts again. Instead, he looked at the drummer.

"And what might your lovely name be?"

"I’m Thelma." The drummer smirked.

It took a couple of seconds for the joke to sink into his distracted mind, but his eyelids fell shut as he laughed.

"Eheheh… no, really, are those your names?"

"For tonight they are." The drummer girl winked and sipped on her beer, darting a look to her grinning friend.

"Nice to meet you too, Tom."

"So, do you also own a Cadillac?" He sipped on his drink.

"I’m afraid we don’t. But that is an awesome idea."

"Yes, put your instruments in it, drive around the country, playing at various places, before escaping to Mexico as wanted criminals."

The girls laughed.

"Now that would be the coolest thing ever. But, aren’t you afraid of buying drinks for wanted criminals?"

He shook his head.

"Oh, no. I’ve always enjoyed such movies."

"Did you now? And if we took advantage of you and threw you out naked in the middle of the Mojave desert?"

He chuckled.

"I’d quite enjoy that, actually. The outlaw way."

Thelma bit her lip at his prodding gaze.

"So, Tom, how about that drink?"

Louise called behind him, and he was more than happy to have a chance to lean his body over the bar and order again, so he can move his between their seated ones and enjoy the needed brushing of fabric and skin.

The girls looked at each other, and the bass player blew a kiss to her friend, who stuck her tongue out playfully.

Tom drew back, pinning his eyes to the prominent curve of Louise’s breasts, subtly observing how the green material stretched over the nipple. She breathed in deeply to accentuate the stretch and turned around to pick her shot up, before they all clinked their glasses again and downed their drinks.

She put a hand to stomach, her thumb grazing the shapely curves.

"Ahh, right there." She exclaimed, much to Tom’s satisfaction, but the lewd movement was interrupted by Thelma’s leg sliding down to the floor, and stomping on Tom’s foot.

He flinched a little, as she yelled _so sorry_ , and widened her leg stance to supposedly move her foot away. This made her skirt hitch up her thighs even more, and he flared his nostrils at the retreating hem, before muttering _Oh, it’s okay_.

At this point, his mind began conjuring images of hitching her skirt up, prying her thighs apart, moving her panties to the side to-

"…whole set?"

He blinked.

"I’m sorry, what? I didn’t hear you, the music is quite loud."

He felt a stir in his pants.

"Have you heard the whole set?" Thelma repeated, smirking at his blushing face. Louise squinted at her, shaking her head.

"Umm, I’m afraid I didn’t hear the entire thing, just the last 20 minutes or so. How long have you been playing?"

"A little over hour and a half. But that’s okay, you’ve arrived at the best part." Thelma said, looking at her friend, reminding her of the sexuality they shared during the said part. Louise laughed heartily, making Tom stare at her, confused (although still noticing the light bobbing motion of her breasts).

"What? Why is that the best part?"

"Well, not to _vaunt_ , but I believe the beat there really, umm… hit the spot. Hopefully, the audience felt it too.”  
He smirked, finally catching on.

"It most definitely did."

"So, Tom, what do you do?" Thelma asked.

"I’m an actor, actually. I’m here to do a set of plays in the next two weeks."

"What play? Where can we see you?"

"The Exit theatre. Play’s called Coriolanus."

"We’ll come, it’s your time to perform now, we’re done." She replied with a smile.

"Speaking of performing… could you do a part of the play now?"

"Oh, yes, please do!" Thelma added with a clap of her hands.

He smiled, shaking his head.

"I’m afraid the music’s too loud, and I’m drinking, so… you’ll just have to buy the tickets."

"Oh, you don’t _perform well drunk_?”

He laughed.

"I perform in all conditions, if I feel like it. But still, not here, I’d be thrown out."

"So you’ll owe us one?"

"Deal." He said, grinning. Louise was sipping on her beer, carefully observing his motions. Her eyes followed movements of his incredibly sharp facial bone structure, heaves of his chest as he laughed, exaggerated mimicry of his hands which he kept pulling through his hair. Oh, Tom was very handsome, she would most certainly not mind pulling on those curls to make his blues pierce at her from between her legs. At the thought, she felt a tingle at the apex of her thighs, and had to rub them together to clear her head.   
She wondered how would his jutting bones look like if she could just pull up the black V-cut T-shirt and, perhaps, unbutton his tight jeans…

Oh the tingle. Again. Her relaxed, high mind allowed the fantasizing to begin. He was incredibly hot, she thought. Her friend agreed – she knew Thelma’s seduction face when she saw one.

Louise got off her chair, placed her hand high on Thelma’s thigh, fingers almost disappeared under the hem of the skirt, and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"I’m going to the bathroom to roll a joint. Very light one, we have a tidbit left. Nobody here will notice, there’s too much smoke. _Don’t fuck him_ before I return, _slut._ ”

Thelma chuckled, putting an arm around Louise’s waist, whispering back:

"We might escape before you return."

"I’ll strangle you with my spare strings if you do."

"So, you want to _share, whore_?”

"I wanted to finger-fuck you anyway because of that Texas Shuffle groove-like thingy you did back there."

Louise gave her ear a light lick as Thelma chuckled.

"I might take you up on that, braless wonder, you’re poking me with your nipples."

Tom cleared his throat loudly. They looked at him.

"It’s rude to whisper when in company, ladies."

"You’re right, Tom. I’m so sorry. Come here."

Louise took her time dragging her hand down Thelma’s leg, before she grabbed Tom’s wide shoulders and squeezed herself against him, to place her lips on his ear, saying:

"I’m going to roll a light little joint in the bathroom now. Please, keep my seat safe."

He swallowed a breath, feeling his pants were getting crowded from the intentionally tight press of her soft breasts against his chest and her hot breath on his earlobe. She chortled as she brushed herself against him, as if there was no space to walk by.

She continued laughing, as she entered the little stall, taking out rolling papers, crumbling the sticky bud, nodding her head to the beat of the music.

Tom seated himself on the stool, carelessly widening his leg stance. Thelma was not acquainted with the fact this was his habitual way of sitting, so she blatantly stared at his crotch, noticing now for the first time the size of the bulge residing there. She almost choked on her beer, and began coughing. Tom patted her back, completely oblivious to the dirty cause of it.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, yes, I swallowed too much." She croaked, almost snorting at her little pun.

"Have you two been friends for long?"

"Oh, yes, for years. We know everything about each other."

"That’s great. I have a friend like that back home."

_I seriously doubt it_ , thought Thelma. She suddenly smirked.

"Really? So you make out with your friend too?"

He burst into his giggling laughter.

"I’m afraid not. Our love is not a physical one. So, does this sort of _friendly_ sharing happen often?”

He upped his game, deciding to be as insinuative as the two teasing girls were.

Thelma inhaled sharply.

"Oh, here and there. She is a good kisser."

"Are you?" Tom licked his lips, his eyes playful.

"I think you’ll have to ask her."

"Hmm. Good point. I should also ask her does she wear a bra often."

Thelma laughed.

"So you’ve noticed. Well, she wears it as much as I wear panties."

Tom’s eyes immediately dropped to the hem of her skirt, just as she was closing the gap, crossing her legs, smiling at him. He returned the naughty smile, taking a sip of his scotch.

She observed the tight grit of his jaw, getting gradually more turned on by the rich depth of his voice, wanting to hear how he would moan if she would unbutton his pants to take a good, throaty look at that distracting bulge there.

"And a bra? Do you wear those?"

"So uncouth, Tom! Of course I am, I can’t have myself looking like I’m riding somebody while I’m playing my drums."

He chuckled at her reprimanding him.

"Jaimie! Another pitcher, please, and a gentlemanly drink for the gentleman here."

Louise approached them, hearing Tom laugh at whatever it was Thelma was saying.

"Oh, here’s your seat" Tom got up.

"No, no, sit down, I feel like standing, really." Louise smiled, pushing him back, as Thelma took the joint from her hands and lit it, inhaling deeply.

"Are you sure? It’s not very gentlemanly of me."

"Oh, you have a very weird concept of gentlemanly, Tom. Did you know he was inquiring into our undergarments-wearing habits?"

Louise laughed.

"I leave you two alone for five minutes… How did the topic even arise?"

"Oh you know how these things go. I tell him we make out here and there, and he immediately thinks it’s an invitation to discuss everything."

Thelma handed him the joint.

"Yes, Thelma was telling me what a good kisser you are." He said, exhaling.

"Awww!" Louise smiled, taking her friend’s face in her hands and kissing her passionately. Tom almost choked on his smoke, as his eyes widened at the scene. He felt a raging hard on approaching at alarming speed, licking his lips, viewing how Thelma spread her thighs open, to welcome Louise between her legs as they rolled their tongues around each other.

His nostrils flared, breathing increased.

They separated, looking at him.

"What did you ask her, Tom?"

He beckoned Louise with his finger, and she stepped over to him, wrapping her hands around his shoulders, once again plastering her near-naked softness against him. He purred in her ear.

"I asked if you were ever wearing a bra."

"Oh, really? Why would you ask that?" She breathed hotly, rubbing her lips against his raspy cheek, feeling a hot streak of wetness stain her panties.

"Because your breasts are so goddamn distracting pressing me like this."

"Mmm.. are they now? And what did she say?"

He closed his eyes.

"She said she’s not wearing any panties."

Louise chuckled.

"So, are you?"

"What?"

"A good kisser."

"You tell me." Louise whispered, licking the sharp line of his jaw before plastering her lips to his, sighing as he claimed her mouth, grazing his tongue against hers so wonderfully she felt woozy. Tom could not keep his long-fingered hand from travelling up her side, to squeeze the desired curve of her breast. She flinched and sighed into his mouth, making him bite her lip. The kiss was getting hot, her hips were beginning to undulate lightly, begging to grind against him, but her friend’s sharp voice interrupted them:

"Hey! You’re in a public place!"

Louise separated from him with a pang of regret in her womb, looking at him lick his lips, before turning around, leaning her head against his.

"Yes. We’re in a public place." She sighed.

"Khm. Uhh.." Tom cleared his throat, to let loose his voice that was stuck there.

"I, uh, I rented a hotel room. I was wondering if you’d like to, maybe, come with me, in case you’re done with playing for tonight.."

"We are." Thelma said, throwing the remnants of the joint into an ashtray.

The two girls looked at each other, smirking.

"I mean, I totally understand if you don’t want to join a complete stranger… But I assure you, I’m not dangerous."

"Oh honey, but _we are_.” Thelma said, leaning over to quickly lick his lips. Louise chuckled as she separated from him.

"Get a cab. I’ll grab our stuff." She said, walking away to the back of the bar, to greet the staff, small talk, take their jackets and bags. When she exited the crowded bar, leaving the red lit smoky air behind her, she could not see Tom and her friend, until she looked around and noticed them leaning against a dark wall, eating each other’s faces. Tom’s hands were up Thelma’s skirt, cupping her buttocks. She tiptoed to them, suddenly wrapping her arms around Tom, leaning against his back, startling him momentarily, before she slid her hands to his crotch, her nimble fingers finding the hardened length of manhood and squeezing. He moaned. She smiled.

"Where is the cab?"

"I called them. Couple of minutes." Thelma whispered between kisses. Tom nudged his back against Louise, and she separated, allowing him to move away. He sighed, wiping his face with his hands, clearly not believing the situation he was in. His mind was reeling with lustful thoughts, as the girls put on their jackets and bags.

"Are you okay?" Louise asked.

"Uhh.. yes. I must be drunk."

They chuckled, as they heard a vehicle around the corner of a building, and separated just in time to avoid headlights beaming at their lewd exchange in the dirty back alley.

Opening the doors, Thelma entered, and Louise pushed Tom inside, to sit between them.

Tom croaked the name of the hotel to the driver and sighed, leaning his dizzy head against the seat, closing his eyes, feeling a mélange of discomfort, arousal, disbelief and lust. But, there was no time to muse on the astounding situation, as the giddy fingers of both girls ambushed his body, finding their quarry in his pants, intertwining and mingling amongst themselves before touching and wrapping around his hard cock.

He flinched, opening his eyes and trying to get their hands out before the driver sees them. He barely prevented himself from yelping, when they finally chortled and sat still. The driver looked into his mirror, to see the young bearded man blushing, wide-eyed, wondering what filthy things is the trio about to embark on in the hotel, as the lights of buildings, cars, the flourish of neon colours and metallic shapes of a night-city speeded past them.

After a long, breathy silence, they arrived, awkwardly scurrying out of their squeaky car seat to the fresh night air. Tom made to reach for his wallet, but Thelma slapped his hands.

"You paid for the drinks, boy. We’re not prostitutes, you know."

She squinted at him as she took the papery goods out of her jacket and handed them to the stern-looking driver. He stomped on the pedal, storming away from the spoilt youth.

Tom strode off towards the entrance. They followed him to the elevator, silently waiting for the sleek steely doors to zing closed before smiling at each other, awkwardly shifting under the bright light, for the first time tonight. The mirrors only added to the discomfort, multiplying their reflections, leaving no space to look away. The smiles occasionally turned into grins, flushing cheeks.

Tom noticed the colours of his co-travellers: the chocolate brown eyes of Thelma, the tiny shadows in the dimples of her cheeks as she grinned at her friend, the glossy black of her tight blouse which extended to the much observed skirt, matching only the artificial dark shine of Louise’s hair, whose eyes glistened dazed green. And it was all his for exploring.

Suppressed desire made its appearance when Thelma’s finger poked Tom’s rib, making him chuckle and poke her back. She tried to dodge away, but his long hand caught her shoulder and he leaned her against the railing behind, inhaling deeply as his grinning mouth approached her face to steal a kiss. She moaned unwillingly to the heat bubbling up steadily inside her, as he held his hands to her back, pressing her body to his firm one.

Louise breathed in deeply, acknowledging the buzzing inside her brain, and, looking up to stretch her neck, she saw their reflections perfectly in the ceiling mirror, grinding against each other, heard their huffs and sticky breaths. She closed her eyes, leaning her head against the mirror in this endless elevator ride, the corner of her closed eyelids acknowledging the flashing of the numbers of the floors on the screen to her side. Concentrating on the red glow for the second time that evening, her ears soaked in the sloshy sounds which dissipated throughout her body, making her smile and rub her thighs together in anticipation. She grabbed the cold metal railing behind her and licked her smiling lips, exhaling slowly, when she felt a sudden pressure against her body and Tom’s stubble prickled her face as he plastered his hungry lips against hers. She jumped a little before relaxing again, her eyes flying open. He moaned quietly against her as his fingers found their way under her shirt, sliding nervously up to cup her breasts, right as his tongue fought his way inside her mouth. His hands squeezed the plump tissue and she arched her back, just as the doors hissed open.

They separated and Tom pulled both girls’ hands behind him, stumbling out into the comfortably darker hallway, and into the soothingly dark room.

  
Tom hurried to open the dark curtains, and room was dimly lit with the blue, night light of the city outside. The girls looked around themselves: it was not a vast room, with a large double bed dominating the space. Couple of armchairs stood next to it, with nightstands and a desk. Colours were hard to read, but a steady array of dark greys were obvious. Tom turned around to look at them, standing still, unsure of what should be his next move. Thelma spoke:

"Is this the bathroom? I have to pee. Fucking beer. You, do not touch him until I’ve returned" She mumbled to her friend, throwing her jacket to the desk and striding to the doors to the right, entering quickly and slamming the doors behind her. Tom made his way to one of the armchairs and sat down. Louise dropped down the bags and her jacket, staring at Tom with a subtle twitch of her lips. He smiled.

They heard a sigh of relaxation and a steady trickle from the bathroom, which made them grin and quietly chortle. Louise bit her lip, and, soaking in his piercing gaze, she took the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, shaking her hair down her back. Tom’s eyes fell down to the curves of her breasts, he inhaled sharply as another pang of arousal scorched through his loins.

Was it the drugs, or the unwavering lust of the handsome stranger emboldening her movements, Louise did not know, but her fingers unzipped her jeans and slid them down her legs, taking them off. Suddenly, the quiet game was interrupted by a loud stream of water and a shriek from the adjoining room. She looked to the doors, hearing Thelma’s curses, chortling again.

"What is she doing?"

"I have no idea."

Tom rose from his chair, wondering whether he should go and check on the girl.

"Uhh, are you okay?" He yelled, barely keeping himself from staring at the almost naked body of a girl next to him.

"Yeah! Just a second!" She replied.

Louise gnawed her lower lip with her finger, staring lewdly at him, while he approached her. Oh the feigned innocence of her face drove him mad at the moment, and he found himself closing in on her as she walked back, until she hit the wall, wondering how to solve the conundrum.

"I’m not allowed to touch you." She whispered, smirking, pulling her hands behind her back. He removed the long strand of hair covering her and grabbed her breasts, watching her frown in lust as he finally freely kneaded the tissue, licking his lips, leaning over to kiss her, but she turned her head away. He chuckled, remembering how she’s _not allowed to touch him,_ and bit her exposed neck, before licking a line down her collar bones, between her breasts, and biting his way to her nipple, which he held between his teeth as she gasped and then hissed at the pain, staring down at his playful expression, before feeling a straight sparkle hit her core. He continued circling his tongue around the peak, burying his nose into the softness, his nails grazing down her body to stop at her knees, and then made his way up on the insides of her thighs, as she lightly squirmed, her breathing increased in time with his nails, when he stopped and squeezed her skin, so strongly she yelped, just as the doors flew open and Thelma entered, looking at them with her mouth opened.

"You fucking slut."

"I am not touching him!" Louise laughed, as she separated from Tom and walked to her friend.

"It’s true. She didn’t even kiss me." He grinned.

"Why are you wet?" Louise asked her, touching her wet hair and shirt.

"I couldn’t unscrew the fucking faucet, so I tried to wash my face and hands in the shower, and that handle just flew open and squirted hot water all over me, while you were eating his face up."

Louise laughed.

"I honestly didn’t. Don’t you trust me?" She winked, as Thelma raised her eyebrow, before crashing their lips together.

Thelma slapped a palm against Louise’s butt. She chuckled as she kissed her way along the neck, biting a little, finding tiny places to draw gasps out. And she did, Thelma’s breath hitched a little.

Tom cleared his throat loudly. They stopped and looked at him, cheek to cheek.

"Oh, Tom, she owes me an…. applause for a thingy thing I’ve managed to do tonight." Thelma said, smirking.

Tom waved his hand through the air.

"Be my guest." He said, smirking, walking over to the mini bar, to take scotch out and pour himself a glass, as he settled down in the armchair to enjoy their bawdy performance second time tonight, his mind closing in around the promise of being far more entertained with the _encore_.

Louise pulled Thelma’s T-shirt over her head and pulled her to the bed, pushing her down with a chuckle, before peeling off her skirt.

"You lied."

Tom suddenly spoke.

"What?"

"You have panties on."

The girls chuckled.

"I can’t perform without them on, Tom, I’m not a slut."

He grinned and took a sip of his drink.

"Yes you are." Louise whispered, before biting into her neck, making her gasp, deftly unclasping her bra and throwing it to the floor. Thelma playfully pushed her, rising up, but Louise sat down on her thighs and pulled her hair, making her look to the ceiling. Tom grunted.

Louise licked her throat and kissed her, while they pressed their breasts together. Tom licked his lips as he saw them kneading each other’s flesh: grazing nipples against nipples, feeling sparks of heat flush over their bodies, both from the lewd contact and his lustful presence.  
The kiss grew hotter, slick, and Thelma felt herself dampening quickly, just when Louise slid her hand around her throat and pushed her down, licking her jaw, biting her ear lobe. She moaned when her friend continued licking her collar bone, the valley between her breasts, yelping when she bit the hardened buds, rolling her tongue around them.

Louise smiled, darting a look at Tom every now and then, seeing his nostrils flared as he gripped the sides of the armchair.

She suddenly scooped down, biting harshly the inside of a thigh, making Thelma curse and moan, before hooking her fingers under the sides of the black fabric and pulling it down, soaking a single finger in the slit, smiling when she found it wet. She looked at Tom, and his watery gaze met her own, just as she licked her finger and pushed it inside her mouth, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked. He grunted, sliding his own hand to his crotch to squeeze the painful erection.

Louise returned her finger to Thelma’s soaked pussy, pushing it gently inside as she observed her friend’s face twist in arousal, before lowering her own to suck at the clit. Thelma whimpered as her toes curled and she bucked her hips into the touch, making the finger move deeper, and faster, before she felt another two fingers prod her hungry insides.

The feel of the soft tongue against her clit made her head dizzy, and she muttered a ‘Fuck, yes’ as the fingers started moving harder, curling to slide against the sloppy frontal walls.

Tom barely kept himself from crawling to them and joining the feast, but he kept still, stroking his cock through his jeans.

A particularly hard curl made Thelma jump up and laugh, and when Louise wanted to push her down, she grabbed her hand, clenching it in a fist as their fingers intertwined. Louise threw a leg over Thelma’s thigh and sat down, still not dragging her fingers out.

"I’m stronger" Thelma whispered as they fought for playful dominance.

"Really?" Louise smirked and shoved her hand inside, making her friend whimper and feel a surge of orgasmic weakness through her body, before starting to grind her own clothed crotch against the firm thigh, whilst increasing the thrusts.

Thelma let go of her hands and fell down, her trapped leg jerking helplessly while the other one writhed, laughing with the impending high.

"Oh fuck, I’m coming!" She yelled, mouthing an "O" as she spasmed around her friend’s shoving fingers, moaning as she came down.

Tom gritted his jaw so hard one would think he’s almost mad, if there was no heavy breathing and crotch-touching movements present.

Louise slid her fingers up and down the puddle of the slit, scooting ever so slowly up the thigh, as a wicked idea crossed her mind.

She lifted Thelma’s other leg on her shoulder, and, using it for support, shifting aside her panties, started grinding her own dampening sex against the pleasured labia of her friend, gasping with increasing arousal.

Thelma grunted, laughing.

Tom could not take it anymore, his eyes were almost tearing up with the strained longing to fuck the two naked, whimpering, wet girls on his bed. He slapped the glass against the desk and, taking the space in a single long stride, he grabbed Louise’s hair and pulled her back, making her slip down and hit her ass on the soft bed.

She chortled as she looked up at him, biting her lip.

"I wondered how long it will take you."

He was mad now, with their eschewing, and his bright blue eyes darkened with almost a domineering lust as he pulled her hair, before leaning over to squeeze her sex, slapping it hard. She yelped, as Thelma moved to stand on all fours, crawling to them, clasping her palm against Tom’s white knuckles and kissing her way up his arm. He looked at her, feeling tingles of weakness crawl up his body. Unconsciously, he pulled Louise’s head even further down, making her hiss with the pain. Thelma pressed her palm against his hand, guiding his fingers underneath the side of Louise’s panties, to which the constricted girl moaned, her swollen, needy labia almost shivering beneath the joint pairs of fingers.

Tom frowned in delight to the heated, damp touch of it, as his senses impossibly reeled from the lecherous lips trailing up his arm, muscles, skipping a piece of T-shirt fabric to continue on his neck, jaw, and end up tingling in a kiss hot enough to melt ice. He moaned languidly, and the sound travelled throughout Thelma’s body, imbuing her passion.

He let go of Louise’s hair and she shifted on the bed, taking off her panties and throwing them to the side, as Thelma bit the man’s lips, making slow effort to take off his shirt. He began unbuttoning his jeans, but she tutted him suddenly, separating to make room for her friend, and, slapping his hands away, she tore open the rigid fabric and pulled it down, her eyes widening with pleasant surprise as she realised how big his penis is.

Louise pushed the jeans all the way down, and he stepped out, kicking them to the side. Tom sighed, observing their focused expressions, drinking in the hunger in their eyes as he felt hands caressing his thighs and backside.

Thelma grunted, licking her lips, a dry spell ghosting her tongue as she _craved_ to drag it along the veiny, throbbing erection. She gulped, leaning forward and planting a single, dry kiss on the head of it, before licking a single needy circle, humming low, cocking her head to reach the hilt. Louise dug her nails in his thigh, acquiring his yelp, biting her lip furiously thirsting for, almost coveting the length of his cock inside her mouth, her aching cunt. With a mindless cupidity she knelt next to her friend and darted her tongue out to taste the strained, velvety skin of the alluring erection, plastering her lips along it with a hungry moan. Tom felt Thelma’s wet tongue glide against the underside of his ache as she sucked him further inside her hot cavity, relishing the added pair of slick lips lowering even more, to lick his scrotum, loudly sucking in his testicles. He clenched his fists, his fingers shuddering, before he intertwined them into the girls’ hair, pressing their heads closer to him. His eyes rolled in their sockets, as the rhythm rapidly increased, together with the salacious moans. The two girls felt aroused to the edge of their sanity, sucking, licking and drinking the entirety of his gifted girth.

Thelma pulled her mouth away, to breathe in and lick her lips, before joining her friend at teasing his ballsack with their wet tongues, and their eyes locked in the slimy desire _for more_. They simultaneously slowly licked their way towards the slick, pre-cum covered head of the tasty cock, before attacking the oversensitive tip with their sinful mouths, darting out their tongues to join in the shameless osculation, whorishly moaning at the feel of each other’s burning hunger as they effectively french kissed over the adored tumescent obstacle, consuming both their lust and the salty erection.

Tom’s eyes widened at the most depraved of the scenes, spoilt for choice: his already woozy mind drowned in the shameless beauty of the the girls licking each other’s tongues over his throbbing cock, he wiped his face with his hands, with a croaked: _Oh my fucking god._

His muscles strained as he observed their hands, now moving down their bodies to caress and tease their sexes.

They chuckled at his helpless cry, separating to look up at him.

"What is it, Mr. Hiddleston?"

He grunted and moved away, for his legs were failing him, and fell down to the bed between them, consumed with lust.

"You are tasty, tasty, tasty.." Louise lowered her swollen lips to his, kissing him passionately, before playing with him, moving her lips away each time he reached for them, lowering her needy sex against his palm, making his hand twitch with the contact.

He grunted at her avoiding him, lifting a single finger to drag down her slit, making her whimper, as he felt another hand roll around his cock. Her constant pulling back ired him, made him sweetly angry, renewing the strength throughout his muscles as he growled at her and shoved two fingers inside. She yelped and recoiled from him, lifting up on her knees, as he followed her, a darkness in his eyes scaring and turning her on at the same time, and she jumped off the bed, biting her lip.   
He rose, his nostrils flaring as all of his muscles strained with anger, with arousal, turning him into a domineering, imposing sexual god, which approached the ever so weakening Louise, who slouched and walked backwards, to both tease him and get away from his awakened, delicious threat, which made her _ache_ to be punished, fucked senselessly, subjugated.

In a couple of long strides, he reached her and turned her around, slamming her face into the wall, clenching his long fingers around her throat, making it hard to breathe.

"You little fucking tease. I ought to punish you."

She yelped when he slapped her ass.

"Did you like it, you sweet whore? The taste of my cock?"

She nodded frantically, horny as never before in her life, eager to receive more.

"Oh we most certainly did."

He heard Thelma say, and with a grit of his jaw he turned around, pointing a finger at her, threatening.

"You shut the fuck up. I’ll deal with you later." Thelma bit her lip and proceeded to tease herself, turned on by the display.

Louise found it difficult to inhale, and he loosened his pressure around her throat a little, only to spank her viciously again, drawing out a hoarse cry and a series of heavy panting.

He sighed against her ear hotly.

"And these…" He squeezed her breasts, pressing his erection to her ass, rubbing himself eagerly. She moaned when he twirled her nipples mercilessly, feeling her unattended wetness glide down her thigh.

"No escaping now, Louise. I will fuck you hard. I want to hear you scream, tease. Would you like that? Do you want me to fuck you roughly, darling?" He purred in her ear, his deep voice like honey.

"Oh god yes, yes, aahh.." She pleaded, licking her lips, feeling his taut chest rub against her back.

He chuckled darkly, taking his cock in his hand to slide it between her buttocks and coat it in her thick, damp hunger.

"Oh god, you’re so fucking wet…" He moaned to himself, pressing the head of his cock against her clit, dragging it down to circle around her entrance.

"Tom… oh, Tom.." She felt the tears of frustration pool in her eyes. "Stop teasing, please.. _fuck me, baby.._ ”

He grunted at her begging.

"And I thought you liked teasing…" He hummed ominously. She was ready to openly plead, and opened her mouth to speak again, when suddenly he buried himself inside her in one quick push.

She cried out, her eyes flying open.

"Oh, fuck, Tom, you’re so.. Ah!" She moaned when he pulled out, only to slam in again roughly, and continued fucking her at a steady, momentarily languid pace.

Tom felt how her tight walls gripped him, soaking his length in the copious amount of wetness, and it urged him on, to _finally_ thrust, to fuck, to ram himself inside the hot, slick cunt of the bass player.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back as he continued riding the wave of mindless lust, empowered by her sweet sounding moans, which increased into pleading sounds as she started whimpering loudly, begging him to fuck her even harder, yelping with luscious pain as he spanked her again, and again, and again, drawing her to the very edge of her orgasm, and she writhed against him, arching her back and reaching her hand around to pull at his hair, clawing the nails of her other hand against the wall.   
As the orgasm hit her, her voice broke and she howled into the air, feeling a tight lash uncoil in her womb and whip against her insides, spreading into a honeyed wave of lust showering her ravaged sex, her thighs, her spine.

He felt her tight cunt clutch his cock, and stood still to enjoy the gripping, before realising he must pull out before the sweet clenching threatened to milk him entirely. He let go of her, and she moaned his name as she slid down the wall, her knees weak with release.

He looked down at her, admiring the view: a pleasured mess of a woman panted on the floor, quietly moaning his name.

He inhaled sharply, feeling the strenuous hard-on imploring him to _thrust again,_ and slowly he turned around to view the widened eyes of Thelma, as she bit her lips and prodded her wet pussy with her finger, legs splayed open.

He smirked at her.

"And you… with that fucking short skirt of yours.." He climbed on the bed, crawling to her. "I should’ve parted your thighs and taken you right in the fucking bar."

"Mmm.. why didn’t you?" She purred, watching him as he slapped her hand away from her sex, pulling her towards him as he laid on his back.

"Ride me, or you won’t come." He threatened, rubbing his proud length before her thirsty eyes. She sighed lustfully before climbing his taut body, caressing his chest, grazing her nails down the sculpted torso as she positioned herself on his erection. He shoved himself in, and she gasped, closing her eyes at the awaited sensation of fullness, her moist insides gripping his girth.

Thelma lowered her hips, her wet pussy gulping the gigantic cock completely, moaning as she did so. She started undulating her body, enjoying the massaging his shaft was giving her.

She observed his beautiful face, the beads of sweat from fucking Louise rolling down his forehead, the prodding blue eyes squinting at her body as she gyrated, the veins on his neck and chest popping out from the straining and the tension.

The image urged her on, and she moaned loudly, starting to bounce, feeling increased friction setting her nerves on fire.

His eyes rolled in their sockets, he closed them, relishing the slickness, as he felt the weight of the bed shift again, and warmth of Louise’s body joined them again. She plastered her lips against his, making him moan. Her mouth rubbed his cheeks, she breathed hot sighs on his jaw, slowly making her way down to his chest, licking the sweaty skin sinfully, reminding him of the touch of her tongue on his cock.

The salacious smell of sex filled her nostrils, and she found herself getting turned on again, as she bit his nipples and rolled her swollen mouth around them. He moaned, the overdrive of sensations making his head spin.

"Let me eat you" He purred, licking his lips. Louise threw her hair back, and with a smirk, she moved to straddle his face, observing his thin pink lips kiss her clit, before he sucked mercilessly. She moaned, feeling his beard and the surrounding stubble prick her sensitive labia. He lapped at the honey pouring out of her cunt, his tongue flickering around her bud, as he brought his hand up to shove his fingers up her insides, finding them still so pliable.

Thelma undulated her hips furiously, whimpering at the sensation of riding such a lush, thick cock, bouncing with increasing vigour, pinching her nipples and throwing her head back. She enjoyed the sloshing, sticky sounds their bodies produced as their sweaty skin slapped against each other, her clit sweetly tortured by the force of the thrusts.

Her knees were getting weaker as the lust reverberated her body, and she found herself slowing down against her will, stopping completely to catch her breath, only to be surprised when Tom started canting his hips, pistoning against her still body with such strength she cried out, feeling him deliciously fucking up into her.

He grunted against Louise’s wet lips, sucking even more hardly as he concentrated on roughly thrusting his cock into Thelma’s scorching tight cunt, hearing her mutter curses and moan like a cat in heat.

His fingers dug into Louise’s thighs for support, as he continued throbbing inside ever so narrowing wetness, searching for his release, mustering the last of his strength to reach it.

He groaned loudly from his straining, unconsciously shoving and roughly curling three of his fingers within the rippling interior of Louise’s sex, making her scream as she came for the second time, clutching his fingers tightly.   
The salacious scream shuddered throughout Thelma’s body, inviting her deep, painful orgasm to explode inside her, bathing her eyelids with vivid colours as she writhed erratically on his cock, shortcutting his own desperate release, making him slam into her stronger than ever as the electrical surge of final lust shivered along his spine, tumbling down his cock – the gripping of her cunt sent him over the edge, her slick walls clenched so roughly he cried out an animal sound as he burst inside her.

Thelma moaned at the feeling of their joint cum mixing and stewing deep in her womb. Louise shifted off and laid on her back, closing her eyes at the strobe of light flashing her orgasmic mind.

Tom panted heavily, grunting lightly as Thelma’s body fell down on his chest. She felt his sweaty skin under her cheeks, his heart beat matching her own fast-paced one.

  
  


The loud, tortured breaths filled the thick air, creating almost a steady beat of another performance brought to its ending.

  
  


After a good fifteen minutes of catching their breaths, the trio shifted on the bed, accommodating the length of it with their worn out, fluid covered bodies, dragging the exhausted limbs over the wet sheets. Tom felt the twitches of his weary muscles as he relaxed on his back, closing his eyes. The girls laid on his sides, each one claiming her portion of his body, as Thelma kissed him one last time, throwing her arm and a leg over him. Louise then took her time licking his mouth, rolling her tongue around his, before sighing and lowering her head on his chest and wrapping her leg around his thighs, her shin joining her friend’s calf on the shared, sweaty bed that was Tom’s body.

  
  


The girls sighed their greeting to the heavy, dreamy night behind their eyelids, enjoying the taut skin under them.

And what about Tom?

Well, he might have complained against such amorous seizing of his physique, but, the tired, gorgeous man was already asleep.

  
  


The sated spring air of the hotel room droned around the sinful bodies, spiralling outwards into the night, colouring the previously calm midnight blue light with black billowing clouds of a subsided orgasm, and on, licking the ceiling with evaporated heat, and on, dissipating towards its own dreamy unconsciousness.


End file.
